Cold Water in Canada
by the-one-and-only1
Summary: The story you wish you knew about your favorite x-men
1. Default Chapter

The Canadian government, namely Department H, had fallen into the hands of Victor Creed, yes, you heard me correct, captured Canada's premier team of superheroes known best as Alpha Flight. He didn't do it alone however. Mystique and a group of thugs aided Creed in subduing our favorite crew of Canadian heroes. With his new property, Creed began his takeover of Canada in Ottawa, the home of Alpha Flight. Unaware of the recent past events, we find our hero in Madripoor, tending to his bar known as The Princess Bar. It has been a long time since Logan visited Madripoor. He plans on meeting a long time friend, Jessica Drew for a round of drinks. He planned on that anyway. At the moment Jessica walked in, Logan received a phone call. It was Shaman, a member of Alpha Flight who was inactive during the take-over. "Logan, Canada needs you now more than ever." "Calm down, Mike. What is it?" "It's all of Canada. Sabertooth's come to power." "What!?! You have to kidding me." "It's true. Sabertooth and Mystique have taken over Department H. James and Heather are in danger." ~End Prologue~ 


	2. Time to Fly

~Begin Chapter 1~ Logan didn't even say good bye. He left the bar immediately in fear of his dear friends' lives. Jessica Drew followed him through the elaborate maze underneath The Princess. "Logan! Where are you going?" "I don't have time to explain. I have to leave now." "I'm coming with you!" "No. It's Sabertooth. I can't risk you." The two were now at the airport where Logan had scheduled a rush flight to New York City. He needed backup from the X-Men. Although he tried to avoid it all costs, Jessica found her way onto the plane. "Now, tell me why you had to rush out of Madripoor so fast." "Sabertooth has taken over Department H. My friends need me there." "Ok, so why are we going to New York?" "I need to pick up a few things-friends included." The rest of their long flight was very quiet. Logan was trying to calm his nerves, while Jessica Drew was worried about what was to happen. Logan couldn't get the bad thoughts out of his head. What if he was too late? What if Creed did hurt his friends? No, he couldn't think of it. If he did, he might lose control. After nearly a day on a plane, Logan and Jessica made their ways to Westchester, New York where they made a surprise, yet unfortunate visit to Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "What brings you here mein freund?" "Kurt, it's good to see you. I think we need to have a little chat." "What's wrong Logan?" "It's Creed." ~End Chapter 1~ 


	3. Shaman's Plan

~Begin Chapter 2~ "What!?!" cried out the German born, Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler. "Yeah, that's what I said." "How could that have slipped by us? We have everything monitored here." "I was just about to ask you the same. It's good that we're on the same page." "We need to talk to Charles." In northern parts of the world, Ottawa specifically, Sabertooth had begun to form an army. An army consisting of thugs, gangsters, mobsters, and any other low life form you could think of. He was forming his army with precision. He had specialists in every form of killing, minus Wolverine. He goes by the reputation of being the best there is at what he does. And you can figure out what that is. Creed knows this. He expects Wolverine to come. He expects Wolverine to lash out in vain and anger. That gives Sabertooth his edge. Wolverine has his berserker attitude that can't be controlled, and Creed knows that. He takes advantage of it every time. Logan was on a direct flight to Ottawa, along with Nightcrawler, Iceman, and Jessica Drew. It was a direct flight on the X-Men's personal jet. The crew was within an hour of their destination, when the aircraft was attacked. Sabertooth was expecting Logan's arrival. After a few minutes of intense flying from Kurt and Wolverine, our team of heroes departed on their venture to the remains of Department H. Little did they know, Creed had also anticipated this move, planning for Wolverine to find some clues. On the way there, they met up with Shaman, Sasquatch, and Puck, three of Alpha Flight's premier members. "A lot has happened since we first talked Logan," explained Shaman, "Sabertooth has formed an army of an incredible size. We can't even begin to imagine how he's done this so quickly right under our noses." "Well, I can't even begin to imagine how you let this happen in the first place!" yelled Logan. "Logan, calm your nerves. We'll get through this," said Jessica, trying to reason with him. But reasoning with Wolverine? That's facing the impossible! "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? I HAVE MY ARCHENEMY HOLDING TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS SOMEWHERE, AND I HAVE NO CLUE IF THEY'RE ALIVE!" "What is our first move, guys?" asked Puck. The mystic better known as Shaman answered that, "We must eliminate Sabertooth's forces. I can take care of the eastern side, while Wolverine and Jessica take care of the west. Nightcrawler, Iceman, you take care of the north, and Sasquatch and Puck will handle the south." "And just how do you expect that to work?" questioned Iceman. "You just take care of you part of the job, and I'll do my part." Shaman responded. ~End Chapter 2~ 


End file.
